


I miss my loverman

by ya_boi_zuko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Depressed Prince Wu, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mako is not amused, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Oblivious, Oblivious Mako, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Prince Wu needs a hug, Sarcastic Wu, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra, protective mako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_boi_zuko/pseuds/ya_boi_zuko
Summary: Ever since Wu was kidnapped, Mako hasn’t left his side. It’s been giving Wu no time to himself, but all the time in the world to realize one simple truth: He is in love with Mako.
Relationships: Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Juan for helping me finally write a work, I can never be more thankful <3

~~~~~~  
“Wu, it’s been five minutes. Can you please get away from the mirror so we don’t fall behind your schedule?” Mako walks towards the Prince and grabs his shoulder, turning him away from the mirror. Wu looks up at Mako, and proceeds to look right back down quickly, his face turning red. Wu steps back and clears his throat, looking up at Mako. 

“Oh my dear Mako, when will you realize that everything can be put behind schedule if it means I get to see this beautiful face more.” Wu frames his face with his hands and bats his eyelashes, deliberately making a show out of it. Mako looks away from Wu, rolling his eyes.

“You’re acting like an idiot, Wu.” Mako says, sighing. Wu laughs and walks past him, patting Mako on the chest as he walks by, making his own heart speed up from the contact with him.

“Come on, my trusty bodyguard. Let’s get moving, I can put my primping on hold for now.” 

They walk into the courtyard in between office buildings, Wu whistling out of tune and bobbing his head to his made-up beat. Mako has his arms behind his back walking next to the Prince, surveying the courtyard. He sees a flash from the corner of his eye and whips around to see a Kuvira supporter trying to hide in the crowd as they make their way to Wu. Mako narrows his eyes as he grabs Wu by the arm and starts to speed walk away from the threat. 

“Hey! What's the big idea-“ Wu starts to yell at Mako, but Mako shushes him quickly before the Kuvira supporter hears him and finds them again.

“There’s a Kuvira supporter in the crowd, I am trying to get you out of here safely before things have to get violent. Although Wu does like to see Mako fight, it would be dangerous for innocent civilians if they stayed around long enough to get attacked. Wu looks up at the crowd and sees at least two more Kuvira supporters in the mob, and tugs down on Mako's sleeve.

“Hey bodyguard, give me your jacket.” Mako lets out a confused sputter and shakes his head.

“Wu now is seriously not the time to be yourself. I don’t need your flirty behavior-“ Wu cuts him off with a snort.

“Flirt? With you? I wouldn’t dare. I spotted a few more supporters and thought that if you gave me your jacket, it would be harder for them to see me.” Wu says, completely lying about not wanting to flirt with Mako. Mako lets out a very small approving smile and slides his jacket off.

“Nice thinking Wu. Maybe you can be useful.” Mako hands his jacket over to the Prince and Wu slides it on and blushes as he engulfs himself in the warmth of the one sized too-big jacket. Mako continues to lead Wu out of the courtyard, the jacket distraction working surprisingly well. As they near the entrance into the other office building, Wu sees a figure next to him and his eyes widen as he realizes it's one of the Kuvira supporters. Mako looks up and sees him zoning in on Wu and pushes Wu behind him as he blocks and counters the attacker's move, putting the supporter on the floor instantly. Wu looks at Mako with wide eyes and his whole body goes warm with admiration, something that he’s gotten used to feeling around his bodyguard. Before Wu lets his mind wander too far, Mako grabs his hand and pulls him into the building and drags him into the men's bathroom. 

“Uh... Mako? I don’t need to go to the bathroom.” Wu states, a quizzical look on his face. Mako grunts and shakes his head.

“We are staying here until I can get some Republic City officers in here to help me escort you to the war meeting," Mako looks Wu up and down and glares," Maybe if you weren’t looking at yourself for quite so long, we could’ve avoided this.” Wu scoffs at the accusation, throwing his arms up.

“Oh, so it’s my fault?”

“Yes, it is Wu.”

“You know, your job is to protect me, not change my lifestyle choices." 

“Well, your lifestyle is stupid! Who spends 5 minutes flirting with themself in a mirror?!” Wu rolls his eyes and steps forward, getting into Mako's face.

“You know what, Mako, I am so-“ before Wu can finish that thought, There's a knock at the door and two policemen walk in. Mako lightly pushes Wu away from him and Wu can see that his face is slightly flushed, but can’t tell if its from anger or the close contact. Wu steps away and turns to the police officers smiling, and the policemen automatically notice Mako's jacket on the Earth Kingdom prince. 

“Mako, if you don’t mind me asking, why does Prince Wu have your, uh, jacket?” The police officers snicker and look at Wu with a questionable face. Mako turns to Wu with unfazed eyes, almost like he forgot he had a jacket, or that Wu was even next to him. 

“It was a decoy to lead the Kuvira supporters in the wrong direction. He will be keeping it on until I, his bodyguard, deems it safe for him to return it to me.” Mako takes a step forward motioning for Wu than the police officers to follow him.

“Officers, you came down here to do a job. Please complete that job and return to your normal post. Time is of the essence.” Mako starts walking and Wu stumbles after him, his arms wrapped around the jacket like he's afraid it will suddenly disappear. Wu smiles to himself, happy that Mako stood up for him even if it was a part of his job. Being in love will do that, it will make all the little things seem important, and right now everything about Mako seemed important to Wu.  
~~~~~~


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Juan for helping me finally write a work, I can never be more thankful <3

~~~~~~

“Mako, Wu, You’re late.” President Raiko addresses the duo, disregarding the oversized jacket on Wu. Mako rolls down his sleeves and smoothes down his wrinkled shirt from the small fight with the Kuvira supporters, and nods to the policemen who escorted them. Wu sits down, Mako shortly following and says pleasantries to the other world leaders already at the table.

“I apologize for the inconvenience sir, Kuvira supporters attempted to take down Wu again.” Mako retorted. President Raiko sighs and furrows his brows.

“I mean for crying out loud, three times in the past month! They must be in love with me or something.” Wu yells in a shrill voice, making the people in the room wince. Raiko rolls his shoulders back, the news of the targeted attack putting a damper on the room. 

“I didn’t know they could breach the capital building.” Raiko wearied, shaking his head. He turns to the other people in the room and talks to them in a lowered voice. They all nod understandingly, and smile goodbye at Mako and Wu as they exit the room. Mako furrows his brow, puzzled. 

“Is the meeting over?” The fire bender asked the President. 

“We already discussed military advances and political advances about the issue with Kuvira, which starting now, you will have no matter or say in.” Raiko announced to the duo, causing the tension in the room to grow. Wu sits up straight from his previous lounging position, suddenly showing interest in the conversation. Mako crosses his arms against his chest and laughs dryly. 

“Excuse me, he is still a Prince, making him a world leader. Shouldn’t he have a say on taking down the person who is trying to take over his nation?” Mako lightly accuses, making Raiko huffs and rubs his temple.

“Please settle down Mako, and let me explain.” The President warns, making Mako scoff and sit back in his chair. Raiko turns to the Prince.

“You are in danger due to the rioters that believe in Kuvira who reside in republic city. I dismissed the other leaders due to the fact that from now on, you are going to be in protective custody.” Raiko ordered, his voice sounding tired. Mako and Wu look at each other with wide eyes and the two boys jerk forward, almost falling out of their chairs. 

“What! I don’t need-“  
“He doesn’t need-“ Mako and Wu almost yell, but get cut off. 

“Gentlemen, please calm down. You will both be going to a safe house on Whaletail island that only me and the white lotus are aware of.” Raiko gets up from his chair and starts to clean up the meeting table.

“I can protect him Pres-“ Mako tries to tell Raiko bolting up from his chair, only to get interrupted. 

Raiko slams his hands on the table, jerking his head toward the bodyguard, warning him. “Mako, for the third time, please calm down. As I said before, you are going with the Prince to ensure safety.” Mako glares at the older man and slowly sits back down clearing his throat. Wu glances at Mako, suppressing a smile. He leans back in his chair, throwing his arms up in the air. 

“When do we have to go? I have a royal spa treatment tomorrow and I can not miss out. It’s made just for me!” Wu looks over at Raiko, His eyes practically bugging out of his head from concern. 

“Unfortunately Prince Wu, you will have to leave immediately after you grab your belongings from the hotel. You are no longer safe in Republic city, and we don’t want another kidnapping attempt on our hands, let alone for it to succeed.” Raiko mumbles the last part under his breath, sounding almost annoyed with the target on the Prince's head. Wu ponders what the President said, and finally sighs out of begrudged agreement. 

“I guess that makes sense. Mako! Cancel my spa treatment. Luckily you denied doing the couples treatment or else we would be out of more money.” Wu smiles at Mako, seeing him roll his eyes.

“Because we aren’t a couple-“ Mako tries to counter, before getting a hand waved in his face. Wu pulls Makos jacket over himself more tightly, feeling almost giddy inside that he gets to be alone with mako. 

“Nevermind that. Where should we meet your men, President Raiko?” Wu asks the President. 

~~~~

Mako and Wu groan in unison as their boat taking them to Whaletail island jerks under them, fighting the turbulent waves that surround the piece of land. Wu grabs his stomach, and turns to Mako, looking distraught. 

“Why can’t my people just love me? So many people already do, it’s not that hard.” Wu sighs, only to be met with a wave of nausea as the boat jerks again. Mako rubs his head and huffs at the Princes' egoism. 

“It is very hard to like you, Wu, let alone love you. Just be grateful that you are going to be safe.” Mako barely whispers, trying hard not puke over his shoes. He never thought his stomach was this weak. Wu furrows his brows trying not to hurl as well, shakily trying to respond. 

“You are a very wise bodyguard, Mako. Almost as smart as me.” Mako groans.

“Thank you, Prince Wu.” 

~~~~

Wu and Mako practically run off the ship, Mako going for the nearest bush and Wu leaning down onto his knees gulping in the fresh air. Mako wipes off his mouth after spilling his insides out onto the greenery and walks over to Wu. Wu looks over at Mako and smiles weakly before turning to the safe house in front of them, expecting to see something much nicer than.. a shack. 

“Well, this is…nice.” Wu hesitates, trying to think of something nice to say, but falls flat on the perkiness. Mako shakes his head, tsking at the Prince's dower mood. 

“Wu, you need to learn to appreciate things. Just because it's not big doesn’t mean it's bad.” The bodyguard lectures the Prince rolling his eyes, his voice getting squeaky.

“I’m sorry! You have to admit it looks horrible from the outside.” Wu counters, smiling at Mako and shoving him with his elbow. Mako looks over and scoffs, smiling the slightest bit. Wu blushes about to do something bold before a guard walks over and interrupts the yearning Prince. 

“Prince Wu, Detective Mako, me and my men will be outside surrounding the house 24/7. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask.” The White Lotus member smiles and nods at them, leading them towards the house. 

~~~~

As they walk into the house Mako drops their bags on the floor rolling back his shoulders from the absence of weight. Wu walks around him and sighs, flopping down onto the couch stretching like a cat in the sun.

“It feels so good to sit on a comfortable surface again! Maybe you’re right, Mako. being stuck here won’t be so bad-“ Wu stops his enthusiastic speech abruptly, sitting ups straight patting the couch down aggressively. 

“Wait. Where's the remote to the TV?” Wu starts to rip up the cushions and Mako runs over muttering to himself, trying to fix the mess Wu is leaving. Wu looks around the room pulling random drawers open frantically. He looks up to the wall and whines.

“Where's the TV?” Wu runs over to the window as Mako rolls his eyes muttering more aggressively. Wu leans out the window and starts to wave at the White Lotus member closest to him. 

“Hey, you! White lotus person! Where are all the electronics in this place?” Wu almost accuses. The guard looks up at him confused and clears his throat. 

“There are no electronics, it is completely off the grid. We can’t risk anyone affiliated with kuvira finding you.” The bodyguard says his voice wavering as Wu yells and slams the window shut. 

“Maybe you were right Wu, this might be extremely bad.” Mako slumps down onto the couch, putting his hands behind his head. Wu snaps his head over to Mako, agitated even further. 

“Oh being stuck with me is when you decide it’s bad? Thanks a lot, Mako” Wu rolls his eyes leaning against the kitchen counter. Mako stands up quickly and looks over at Wu, surveying him for a minute, making Wu's hairs on his neck stand up. 

Mako finally moves and mumbles almost to himself, “I'm going to find my bedroom, then shower. You can unpack yourself.” Wu’s mouth drops open and yells at the retreating bodyguard.

“Even though we are alone, you are still my employee!” Mako doesn’t reply as a door slams in the distance. Wu shakes his head and slams his fists down on the table aggressively. 

“The audacity that man has.” Wu shakes his cheeks letting out a vibrating sigh and shakes off some of the nerves. He walks around the kitchen counter and starts to go through the cupboards. He continues to talk to himself. “Where are the snacks?” Wu looks through the last cupboard. “This is apparently not where the snacks are, goddammit. I swear this house is too small for my royalness.” Wu sighs dramatically. Suddenly overcome with a wave of boredom, he starts to wander the little house. He starts to sing to himself, hearing the water from the shower run in the background. He walks into a dark room, guessing it's his bedroom since nothing is touched. He transitions the singing into humming as he nears Mako's room, to make sure Mako can’t hear him. Even though he knows he shouldn’t, Wu can't help himself from doing some harmless snooping. 

He tips toes around the room looking at the clothes thrown about his room, already a mess. Wu spots his personal bag and squats down and zips it open. He starts to push the simple things aside: Mako’s wallet, some document papers for both of them, an extra stash of money. At the bottom, he sees a lone piece of paper.

“Oh?” Wu raises his eyebrows and pulls the piece of paper out from the bag. He flips it around and sees a Picture of Asami. Gorgeous, perfect Asami. And not just Asami, a picture with her lipstick kissed into it. He shoves it back into the bag knotting his hands into the side of his head. Did he really think Mako didn’t have a life of his own? He stands up, cursing himself for thinking a spark was there. 

He walks through the small house looking at the front door. He could leave, put himself in danger to make Mako come to his rescue. Make Mako care about him, instead of her. His eyebrows twitch and furrow slightly, and he continues to walk to the conjoined living room and kitchen. He sits down on the couch, wanting to sink into it and never come back up.

How could he even think that? 

Mako already does so much for the Prince, and yet he aches for more. Wu grabs a pillow and puts it over his face, fighting the lump in his throat. 

~~~~

“Hey.” Wu hears his temporary roommate walk down the hall and removes the pillow from his face, fighting the pessimistic attitude trying to claw its way through his words. 

“Mako, thank god you’re done. I was starting to get dangerously-“ Wu looks up at Mako and his words die out, as he stares at a wet bodyguard in a towel. A towel. Mako rubs his hair dry with a second towel, and lightly scowls at Wu.

“Yes?” Mako inquired, squinting his eyes.

“Oh- um, uh, never mind.” The Prince turns away feeling like the sun is burning his cheeks. 

“You are being so weird lately.” Mako walks to the kitchen almost muttering to himself, his comment causing Wu to grumble as he gets up from the couch, making sure to not look at Mako. 

“I’m going to go get ready for bed.” Wu walks out of the main room and into his bedroom, opening his suitcase. He starts to pull out toiletries and his five-step-travel-skincare routine when something at the bottom of his bag catches his eye. Mako’s jacket. Wu sighs to himself and pulls it out, running his fingers lightly over the embroidery from Mako's police badges. He hangs his head as he brings the jacket to his chest, his eyes burning with melancholy. How many times has he given this jacket to others? Wu’s chest suddenly feels like it's bursting into flames as he throws the jacket down. Why was he so upset? It’s not like he expected anything to happen out of his feelings.

Wu storms into the bathroom dropping his products on the counter, and starts to bite his nails. He rests his head against the wall, defeated. Suddenly he hears a loud bang and whips around to see a dressed Mako ripping the door open rushing to the Prince. 

“Mako what are you doing-“ Wu gets cut off by a loud shushing sound and huffs. Mako looks around, grabs Wu by the hand and pulls him out of the bathroom hastily. Wu looks down at their entwined hands trying to pull away, starting to object but gets cut off a second time by a tight squeeze and a sharp gaze. 

“Be quiet. The guards outside informed me that your location has been compromised. We need to get you out of sight.” Mako rushes through the house, both of the men hearing rough chaos outside. Wu’s vision blurs, and all he can hear is a surround sound of his pounding heart. 

Mako pushes Wu in front of him and pushes the Prince down a narrow set of stairs, and quickly follows. He hurries Wu into a small closet behind a hidden door, closing it behind them. Mako ignites a small flame in his hand and presses his ear to the door, listening for any sign of danger. 

Wu looks around the small lit room, and his head started to spin. He can hear the sound of muffled struggling from above, and a door being kicked in. He put his hands flat against the wall to brace himself from the violent distortion of the world. His chest clenches and his eyes widen. 

All he can think is, ‘Not now, please not now’. 

He grabs at his shirt a little rougher than normal, suddenly feeling every inch of fabric scratching at his skin. His buttoned-up collar starts choking him and he pulls at his shirt trying to get it off.

He needs it off.

It finally gives and the tearing of fabric fills the room causing Mako to whip his head towards Wu, confused. But then he sees it. 

His eyes immediately shift down to the Prince’s hands clenching the torn fabric, his knuckles white and shaking violently. He notices the fat tears falling from Wu’s eyes and Wu muttering ‘no’ over and over to himself. He sees the buckle of Wu’s knees as Wu collapses to the floor dropping the fabric, and he flattens his palms roughly against his eyes as he braces himself against the back wall. Wu tries to speak, choking on the thick air that is pushing in on him.

“I'm sorry- I'm- I'm sorry.” Wu lets out a loud gasp, and his hands jerk back to his shirt, ripping at the fabric, trying to get any form of release from the weight that surrounds him. 

Mako's eyes widen as he sees Wu clawing at his shirt, and puts out the flame in his palm and falls to his knees in front of Wu and grabs Wu’s wrists pulling them away.

“Wu, you need to stop. Wu you are going to ruin your shirt.” Mako pushes Wu’s wrists down to the floor pinning them on the ground as the Prince thrashes trying to get free.

“Let me go, Mako! Get-,” Wu inhales what feels like all the air left in the room, and shouts, “Get off me!” Wu takes his legs and kicks Mako's chest which causes Mako to release Wu’s arms as he tries to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. 

Wu clasps his hands on his head, pushing in on it as hard as he can. Wu can again only hear his head pounding, and the Prince's vision starts to become dotted with black spots. 

Mako looks back up at Wu with worried eyes, rubbing his chest where Wu made contact with him. As the bodyguard goes to help his Prince, there is a rough knock at the door and an older White Lotus member pulls open the door, panting. He looks at Mako nodding in victory.

“We defeated the attempted assassins, sir.” The man confirms, looking over at Wu. Wu shoots his head up at the open door and jumps past Mako and pushes the man to the side as he rushes into the open basement. 

Wu falls back onto the floor, gulping in the cool air, filling his deflated lungs. Mako walks out after him, concerned. 

“Wu are you okay-“ Mako softly asks the shaken Prince, only to be met with a sharp hand waving him off.

“No Mako. Please don’t ask.” Wu shakily stands up, the room spinning slightly less than before. He pushes past Mako and starts to walk up the narrow stairs. Mako looks up after Wu, lightly touching the spot Wu pushed, sighing. 

“Yes, Prince Wu.”

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out, school made me extremely busy and I wanted to make sure to put out a longer chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM SO MUCH UUGH


End file.
